Something About Us
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: 70 dias de tu OTP : Porque los opuestos se atraen y del odio al amor hay un solo paso, Jonathan Harker y Alucard intentando estar juntos sin asesinarse a manos del otro. "Este fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. Viñeta #21 : Por ello y solamente por ello valía la pena traer un disfraz de la reina Elsa de Frozen.
1. Tomandose de las Manos

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: 70 dias de tu OTP : Porque los opuestos se atraen y del odio al amor hay un solo paso, Jonathan Harker y Alucard intentando estar juntos sin asesinarse a manos del otro.**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU comienza a inicios del Manga y final de la novela**

* * *

 **Dia 1: Tomandose de las manos**

* * *

La primera vez que se tomaron de la mano sucedio de forma accidental.

Su maestro no podía mantener la boca cerrada mucho tiempo y termino contandoles a sus amigos que aquel conde que les habia hecho la vida imposible, la mayoria lo tomo bien, a regañadientes pero bien.

Pero en momentos como estos eran donde más detestaba la confianza de su amo para con los malditos humanos.

Si bien los Harker fueron comprensivos eso no significara que hubiera cierta convivencia armonica entre ellos, por culpa del destino tenian una misión cerca de Whitby Mina se había negado a acompañarlos en esa odisea asi que la tarea recaía en ellos dos.

No fue díficil matar al malnacido que fanfarroneaba como si fuera un dios, ambos regresaron esa misma noche sin tener en cuenta el frío de esa noche.

De un momento a otro sintio presión en una de sus manos, sus instintos estaban alerta, pero el roce era delicado.

Un aparentemente distraido Jonathan miraba hacia abajo con la excusa dell frío solo para tomar su mano enguantada, Sonrio con suficiencia; si podía atraerlas a todas era lógico que el abogado tambien sintiera lo mismo que esas mujeres.

* * *

Primer día faltan 69 se que es de locos pero hay que aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda.


	2. Acurrucarse

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: 70 dias de tu OTP : Porque los opuestos se atraen y del odio al amor hay un solo paso, Jonathan Harker y Alucard intentando estar juntos sin asesinarse a manos del otro.**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU comienza a inicios del Manga y final de la novela**

* * *

 **Dia 2:** **Acurrucarse/ Hacer mimo** s

* * *

Su relación al principio era muy conflictiva, tardaron relativamente poco para darse cuenta de lo que sentian, pero una eternidad para declarar sus sentimientos. y noo fue de la forma rómantica que se exibe en las novelas de amor no señor.

Una discusión y un beso robado basto para establecer que tenian "algo"

Ahora se encontraban en casa del humano se supone que esta seria una noche de pasión descontrolada hasta ya no poder más, lamentablemente el cansancio paso factura en Jonathan quien se encontraba demasiado cansado como para moverse de la sala a su habitación que compartia con "Mina" Alucard bufo por lo bajo, pero permitio que el agotado humano se recargara o más bien acurrucara contra el.

No iba a negar que era una sensación reconfortante pero sentia que las cosas iban demasiado rápido para su gusto, cosa que pensó con ironía ya que minutos antes tenia planeado acostarse con el.


	3. Jugando

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: 70 dias de tu OTP : Porque los opuestos se atraen y del odio al amor hay un solo paso, Jonathan Harker y Alucard intentando estar juntos sin asesinarse a manos del otro.**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU comienza a inicios del Manga y final de la novela**

* * *

 **Dia 3:Jugando /Viendo una película juntos**

* * *

La noche tormentosa adornada por truenos y rayos parece no tener fin, Según el no había problema en visitar a su amante unos cuantos minutos, ya que no había muchas misiones en las que se necesitase de su ayuda, pero el deseo irresistible de verlo dio paso a la razón.

Unos cuantos besos desesperados y pequeños comentarios sárcasticos fueron todo lo necesario para calmar aquella necesidad de estar juntos, sin embargo Jonathan no tomo en cuenta que el tiempo pasa rápido mientras te diviertes, ni que el clima es caprichoso por nada.

Al ver que no podía regresar a casa causa de la fuerte tormenta; tomo al vampiro de las solapas y lo arrastro consigo al armario al fondo del pasillo, sin notar la lasciva sonrisa del vampiro.

La desilución del nosferatu paso por un momento después de saber que su amado no lo había traído allí para intimar.

Sin embargo algo que caracterizaba a Alucard eran los retos.

Y por muy pareja que fueran no iba a dejarse ganar en el poker por nada.


	4. Sonrojos

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: 70 dias de tu OTP : Porque los opuestos se atraen y del odio al amor hay un solo paso, Jonathan Harker y Alucard intentando estar juntos sin asesinarse a manos del otro.**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU comienza a inicios del Manga y final de la novela**

* * *

 **Dia 4: Sonrojos**

* * *

La casa de Abraham podia dejar de ser tetríca durante el día; sin embargo los habitantes nunca dejaban de serlo.

Jonathan aún se encontraba algo íncomdo quedandose en misma casa en donde vivía "Ese sujeto" que le hizo una estadía extranjera imposible y trayendo a Inglaterra toda su plaga de vampirismo.

No se dio cuenta que sus pasos lo habían llevado a un pasadizo oscuro en donde podría ocultarse ese ser de la noche, a quien no queria encontrarse en ningún momento.

Sabia que ese simple roce de manos solo fue una excusa para tocar su fría piel, era un ser curioso por naturaleza y se pregunto como se sentiria tener esa mirada llena de deseo enfocaba en su persona mientras se retorcia por el placer debajo de el.

El joven abogado se sonrojo al instante y decidio sabiamente dar la vuelta para regresar a su dormitorio.

Sin embargo un sonriente Alucard aparecia de aquel pasillo oscuro; y su orgullo volo hasta los cielos al saber que todavía podía levantar pasiones en ese hombre, aunque claro se divirtio esparciendose esa idea en la mente del abogado.


	5. Basándose en una canción romántica

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: 70 dias de tu OTP : Porque los opuestos se atraen y del odio al amor hay un solo paso, Jonathan Harker y Alucard intentando estar juntos sin asesinarse a manos del otro.**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU Mundo Moderno**

 **N/A: La canción "You are the music in me" es de la banda sonora de High School Musical no mía. y vaya que me costo horrores escribir este capítulo yo queria que me tocara Breaking Free o Star a Somethig New :(**

* * *

 **Dia 5: Basándose en una canción romántica.**

* * *

Luego de una semana llena de misiones Alucard se había dejado caer en el apartamento de su novio,esperando no ver la luz del sol en unas cuantas horas, descansar y burlarse de su jefa unos cuantos minutos en cuanto llegara a la mansión.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un joven castaño tecleando sin cesar con la vista fija en la pantalla de su laptop y con las cortinas cerradas.

El nosferatu no se hizo del rogar y aparecio entre las sombras para tratar de asustarlo.

— ¿Te fue bien en la misión? — pregunto Harker acostumbrado a las apariciones con vena terrorifica de su amado.

— Muertos, vampiros y más muertos nada fuera de lo normal ¿Que hoy no es tu dia libre? — comento en vampiro con una ceja alcada.

— Soy un trabajolico ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?— contesto el otro defendiendose, pero harto de tanto trabajo decidio dejarlo de lado total hoy descansaba.

Ambos decidieron descansar un rato de sus respectivos trabajos y que mejor manera de lograr eso con una película entretenida.

—¿Disney Chanel?— pregunto Alucard con una ceja alzada — No eres mayorcito para er esa clase de canales— el otro joven solo se sonrojo en respuesta.

En ese momento estaban pasando la segunda entrega de una franquicia que fue muy popular entre los jóvenes y ahora estaba bastante olvidada. Ok tenia que admitir que la primera película de High School Musical fue muy buena, nadie esperaba que al gran vampiro Alucard le gustaran las inocentes películas musicales juveniles.

Para colmo esta era la versión sing along, esa donde te ponian la letra o solo la pista para que pudieras cantar al lado de los protagonistas, el nosferatu no podia resistirse a la mirada suplicante de su novio para interpretar un musical en medio del apartamento, tomando el la parte correspondiente a la chica.

Al parecer este no era su caso.

— ** _Na na na na Ohh Na na na na na Yeah yeah yeah You are the music in me_ ** — tarareo el castaño soñadora e indirectamente a su amado, a veces el amor si que daba giros extraños.


	6. Colaboración con otro escritor

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: 70 dias de tu OTP : Porque los opuestos se atraen y del odio al amor hay un solo paso, Jonathan Harker y Alucard intentando estar juntos sin asesinarse a manos del otro.**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU, Lemmon yaoi escenas fuertes**

 **N/A: Estamos en el topic número seis y esta vez estoy en colaboración con mi amiga espero les guste este chap**

 **PD: perdón por la tardanza**

* * *

 **Día 6 : Colaboración con otro escritor**

* * *

Integra Hellsing estaba fumando frustrada un puro en su habitación de hotel, y ese sentimiento tenia cara, nombre y apellido y ese era el nuevo miembro de la mesa redonda, una asociación de caballeros que para su mala suerte o fortuna dependiendo de a quien les preguntara era liderados por ella, una noble, joven y bella dama, quien había heredado el cargo de su padre, y que tenia toda la atención de los hombres, quien para descontento de la joven eran todos una bola de viejos ricos estirados.

Solo de pensar en enredarse con alguno de ellos le producía arcadas. Pero cuando llegó el joven Harker las cosas no se veían tan mal; el hombre además de joven eran sumamente apuesto, y era abogados de uno de los bufetes mas prestigiosos de la región (aparentemente heredo el lugar después de que el socio mayoritario tuviera un arranque de locura y decidiera comer moscas, literalmente)Integra se acerco, a dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella era la líder de todos ellos, y mas de uno deseaba acostarse con ella, y se lo hacia saber de una manera o otra, pero maldita fuera su suerte, aparentemente el joven no sentía nada por ella. Ella se le insinuaba, le lanzaba indirectas incluso una vez ella misma lo invito a salir, pero el joven estaba arisco, incluso alguna vez se comporto grosero con ella.

Esto en vez de hacer que la sir se rindiera, la enfrasco más en buscar la manera de agradarle al susodicho. Y ahora estaba en un viaje a las playas de cabo San Lucas, en un hermoso hotel de lujo que tenia un espléndido casino y vista al mar, si tenia una oportunidad de enrollarse era ese lugar. Después de todo, nada se le negaba jamás a una Hellsing.

.

.

.

* * *

Alucard y Pip estaban apostando en el casino de un bello hotel de lujo;ambos mercenarios estaban disfrutando las mieles de su último trabajo y ahora tenia la tarea de atrapar a un maestro en el engaño que se dedicaba a vaciar casino a base de ingenio, su objetivo era: localizar al sujeto entre los clientes del lugar y liquidarlo, pero en lo que aparecía no le veían problema en jugar un poco.

Pip era un tipo atractivo, su cabello largo rubio que solía llevar amarrado en una trenza y su parche le daba una aire salvaje , en cambio Alucard era un guapo moreno cuya sonrisa no prometía nada bueno, ambos tenia un encanto muy fuerte con el sexo femenino, pero a diferencia de Pip a Alucard no le llamaba la atención conquistar mujeres, si no que sus preferencias se guiaban por otro lado.

Pip no le mortificaba después de todo si el hombre cumplía su trabajo no debía interesarle que se "metía a la boca", y mientras ambos disfrutaban las atracciones del casino, observaron a una pareja que levantaba los murmuros del lugar, era un bella y alta mujer morena de largo cabello rubio enfundado en un deslumbrante vestido morado de tirantes, acompañada de un hombre de cabello rizado, muy atractivo, vestido de traje,de gala, Pip no pudo evitar silbar al ver a la joven que parecía sacada de una revista de modelaje. Alucard en cambio se ajusto mas sus gafas al enfundar a su objetivo, ese bello hombre de traje verde, tenía que ser suyo.

Jonathan Harker era un hombre de poca paciencia respecto a jóvenes damas como la mujer que ahora tenia colgada de su brazo, la odiaba sin conocerla por el simple hecho de su enorme parecido con su antigua ex Whilemina Murray, una encantadora joven que resulto de lo mas manipuladora y vil.

Recordaba a su amigo de Quincey quien la describía con "mente de hombre y cuerpo de mujer", supuso que eso fue, lo que atrajo a el maldito de Jack Seward quien le robo a su prometida, los maldecía y aunque la señorita Integra Farbrook Wingates Hellsing era un preciosa dama, con carácter fuerte y una enorme fortuna, no era el momento de volver a echar raíces.

— ¿Por que me trajo a esta misión?—le preguntó al el abogado a la Sir —tiene miembros mas experimentados que yo en la organización.—

Integra fumaba un cigarrillo largo y lo miro con una ceja arqueada, pensaba que le había dejado sus intenciones muy claras al abogado, el cual ya empezaba a fastidiarla. Justo cuando iba a responderle a Harker dos hombres se acercaron a su mesa, ambos eran sumamente atractivos, y como ellos tenían finta de extranjeros.

—Buenas noches caballeros— dijo la dama a aquellos hombres, el de la trenza le hizo una reverencia y le pidió una bebida al camarero, le estaba agradando el sujeto, quien sin vergüenza le brindo una enigmática sonrisa y se sentó a lado de ella en la mesa del bar. en cambio el hombre moreno, siguió de pie clavando sus ojos en el abogado el cual comenzó a sentirse un poco incomódo con la fijación del visitante.

—Perdone nuestra intromisión, pero estamos algo aburridos, ¿No es así Alucard?—dijo Pip, algo cínico, a su acompañante quien solo sonrío y decidio acercarse al abogado, el cual incomódo solo se hizo unos pasos atrás.

—en vista de que ya no estaras sola Integra, me voy a mi habitación—dijo el abogado—Un placer— se dirigió a ambos caballeros, Pip solo sonrio y tirando una carcajada comenzó a hablar con la Sir, Alucard dejo su copa y tambien se levanto a seguir a su presa.

—Valla a donde fue tu acompañante—comento la rubia al Francés quien ni tarde ni perezoso le invito un trago.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El joven de pelo rizado caminaba con pasos rapidos hasta donde debia estar su habitación. Una mirada esperanzadora cruzaba por su rostro, estaba agotado y fastidiado había sido traído a una triste excusa de "viaje de investigación" por una joven que, literalmente le tiraba los trastos, por más que el le dejase en claro que no queria nada con ella.

Perdido estaba en esos pensamientos que ni siquiera noto la sombra que parecia estar vigilandoló, hasta que desgraciadamente al cruzar una esquina fue atacado por aquel hombre.

Su boca fue asaltada de improviso con un beso apasionado. Jonathan trato de resistirse ,fue en vano pues poco a poco comenzo a corresponder el beso debido a que el otro mordisqueaba su labio inferior y logro colar su lengua dentro de su boca iniciando una pequeña lucha, la cual ya tenia dominada, simplemente se dejo llevar y termino poniendo de su parte. ¿Que le estaba pasando? A penas se recuperaba de una decepción amorosa y ya estaba liandose con un sujeto que no conocia.

El beso termino por la falta de aire, Alucard sonrio con suficiencia, su presa se encontraba respirando agitadamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. definitivamente esa noche conseguiria su proposito.

—Si te digo chico, ven y fúgate conmigo,¿Echarás todo a un lado por mí?— le pregunto el vampiro mordisqueando coquetamente la oreja de su nuevo amante, quien se estremecia ante sus caricias.

El joven de cabello rizado no pensaba con claridad, solo tenia en mente que hacia mucho calor, y le gustaban las caricias que el extraño dejaba en su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente para ambos el pasillo estaba vacio, por lo que continuaron su ronda de besos hasta llegar a la habitación del primero.

.

.

.

.

* * *

En el bar de aquel hotel Sir Hellsing y aquel mercenario demostraban todo su repertorio de galanterias en una ímplicita competencia para ver quién caería en las redes de aquel juego de seducción.

Olvidados estaban ya el joven abogado y la mano derecha del rubio ahora eran ellos dos entre juegos de azar y mujerzuelas rodeados de bebidas y buena música electronica.

"¿Este sera el indicado?" penso la joven Integra "Es el tipo de hombre que papi querria lejos de su niña" Aquel tenia buen verbo, las copas eran pocas, pero servian como base para continuar la conversación.

— Tu amigo— dijo Pip desdeñoso — Se ve que no la pasas bien con el — ella solo hizo una mueca sarcastica, intentaba de todo, pero el abogado no caía ante ella.

— ¿Y crees que el tuyo tenga más posibilidades que yo? — pregunto la Sir sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en terreno minado.

— Mi mano derecha va para el otro bando, a ese tipo se le nota que no le gustan las mujeres, va caer rendido a sus pies ¿Apostamos?— la reto Pip con la mirada, Integra solo pudo reir cínicamente y con un brindis cerrando la apuesta.

.

.

.

* * *

La habitación se lleno de susurros y pesados jadeos, que inundaban todo mezclado con olor a sexo.

El joven de cabello rizado gemia sin control alguno, hacía rato que la dececia quedo olvidada al entrar, puesto que entre besos y pequeñas mordidas, la ropa estorbaba y fue quitada rápidamente por las manos del otro.

Pequeños mordiscos en el cuello fueron depositados por el abogado, quien se nego a un papel completamente sumiso.

Mientras tanto el vampiro se encargaba de lamer y jugar con aquellos botones rosas mordisqueandolos suavemente, haciendo gemir al contrario.

Fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su abdomen y darle un sensual lengüetazo, siguio bajando hasta encontrarse con el miembro duro de su amante, el cual no tardo en meter a su boca y sacar un pequeño gritillo al contrario.

—~ Ahhh~ ahh~— gemia el otro concentrado en el placer que le daban, soltando sus gemidos hasta que llego su liberación.

Un dedo era introducido en su entrada, lubricado por su propio semen, era una sensación extraña e incómoda, hasta que toco su punto de placer.  
— ~Mmmm~—

Alucard sabia que no resistiria mucho, los gemidos del otro le excitaban demasiado, y ya dilatada su entrada no tardo en dar la primera embestida.

Jonathan arqueo la espalda y enterro sus uñas en la espalda del contrario, el dolor era indescriptible y mucho más desgarrador que la invasión anterior, pero las estocadas dieron paso al placer al llegar de nuevo a ese punto dulce.

— Ahh~ más , asi asi~ —

La excitación de ambos llegó al punto culminante, el joven abogado fue el primero en correrse y segundos después su amante eyaculando en su interior.

El otro joven estaba sumamente agotado por toda la actividad erótica antes consumada y fue el primero en quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

* * *

Desperto por los ligeros rayos de sol colandose en su ventana, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a su mente como una voragine.

Al parecer se encontraba solo en la cama, lo que no supo decifrar si era un alivio saberse solo, o una decepción el enterarse de que fue una conquista más o solo lo usaron.

Hasta que escucho el ruido de la ducha, ahora la duda invadia su mente, ¿Como enfrentar a aquel extraño? Al parecer se había equivocado, la experiencia en si le había gustado, a pesar del dolor en su parte baja, y ansiaba volver a repetirla con ese sujeto.

Al salir de la ducha ambos hombres se miraron, uno sin saber que decir y el otro demasiado conforme con los resultados.

— Al parecer mi plan ha tenido éxito, me gustas Jonathan, me he tomado el tiempo de conocerte, investigarte y los resultados me dejaron con ganas de más, tu, yo y más noches de pasión...no se piensalo—

Esta vez fue el turno del abogado para sonreir socarronamente y seducir al otro — Pero primero, tendrás que convencerme— susurro seductor antes de comenzar la segunda ronda.

.

.

.

* * *

Del otro lado del hotel, una joven rubia despertaba junto a su nuevo amante, al parecer las cosas habían salido bien entre ambos...¿Podría surgir algo nuevo entre ellos? esa era una pregunta sin respuesta, por lo que se dedico a aprovechar el resto de la mañana y volver a dormir no sin antes revisar el mensaje de texto anonimo que le había llegado y sonrio con suficiencia.

Al parecer había ganado la apuesta a su amante mercenario.

* * *

 **Ok es mi primer leemon así que espero no haberlo hecho mal (le lanzan tomatazos)**

 **Gracias Barbarita gizelita por esta colaboración**


	7. Mitología

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: 70 dias de tu OTP : Porque los opuestos se atraen y del odio al amor hay un solo paso, Jonathan Harker y Alucard intentando estar juntos sin asesinarse a manos del otro.**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU del manga**

* * *

 **Día 7 : Mitología**

* * *

A Jonathan siempre le gustaron las criaturas mitologicas, extrañamente nunca se explicó a si mismo como es que aquel tema podía atraerlo tanto; su bisabuelo siempre lo alento a la investigación y a nunca conformarse con poca información asi como hallar la verdad de las cosas, por esa parte puede ser aquella obsesión.

Sin embargo el libro que sostenia entre manos hablaba de una criatura en especifico: Vampiros.

Era un investigador y por ello luego de tantos años por fin regresaba a su natal Inglaterra para entrevistarse con uno y por fin llegar a la verdad.

Pero las cosas no le resultaron como el creía o al menos eso parecia en un principio...

Se ganaba la vida como periodista, tenia vocación y una gran ambición por llegar a ser el mejor, para su mala suerte solo era un simple reportero en el diario local.

Hasta que conoció a aquel hombre misterioso de abrigo rojo.

Las anonímas misivas llegaron con contenido verídico crónicas de asaltos asesinatos, homicidios en masa, sobra decir que ni siquiera conocia del todo a su misterioso informante con el que empezo una relación...a espaldas de su prometida.

Por algo se dice que nunca se mezcla el negocio con el placer.

Empezaba sospechar cosas: ¿Porque solo podían verse de noche? ¿Que hay de aquellas marcas en su cuello que dolian como una mordida de posesividad pero que a la mañana siguiente eran casi invisibles? No era normal tampoco que su comportamiento cambiara de unos cinco meses atrás ¿Comó es que de virgen mojigato pasara a ser una especie de Súcubo insaciable? Ni el mismo se lo explicaba, solo deseaba ya poder cortar con toda esa farsa de vida, y romper con Mina para asi descansar entre los brazos de su amante sin remordimiento alguno.

El golpeteo en la ventana lo distrajo de el libro y sus pensamientos, corrio a abrirle la entrada a su pareja esperando esa noche encontrar la respuesta a sus enigmas.

* * *

 **¿Creyeron que iba a abandonar esta historia?**


	8. San Valentín

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: 70 dias de tu OTP : Porque los opuestos se atraen y del odio al amor hay un solo paso, Jonathan Harker y Alucard intentando estar juntos sin asesinarse a manos del otro.**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU final del libro y pasado de Alucard.**

* * *

 **Día 8 : San Valentín**

* * *

Tenia varios días que niguno sabia de la vida del otro.

Alucard siendo llamado por su maestro para misiones y experimentos; esto último suprimiendo la cantidad de tiempo libre para pasarla con "Una persona de su interés específico"

Jonathan atendiendo asuntos de su buffete de abogados; cada día crecía como la espuma hasta convertirse en el más prestigioso de Whitby pero con escaso tiempo libre para sus actividades personales, esas que incluian a "Cierto Vampiro que ya era esclavo de Van Hellsing"

Sin embargo la fecha de San Valentín estaba desgraciadamente cerca.

Ambos admitian sentir "algo más que odio" por el otro, quizás tenia que ver la atracción, el que hayan sido enemigos mortales en una época bastante fresca, que se conociesen tan bien, o la simple tensión sexual que existia entre ellos.

Cuando ambos comenzaron su "Amorío" pensaron que las cosas no llegarían demasiado lejos, besos apasionados y un par de encuentros sexuales, llevaban varias semanas con esa agradable rutina, pero ahora que los sentimientos se mezclaban con aquello estaba ya tomando un rumbo más serio para ambos.

La terrible fecha se acercaba, lenta y tortuosamente para la pareja quien estaba indecisa sobre los planes para esa fecha tan especial.

Para fortuna o desgracia de ambos, pudieron encontrar tiempo libre para una escapada nocturna en plena fecha de los enamorados.

Y por eso estaban ahi; el uno frente al otro tercambiando regalos cual si fueran armas, no era lo que tenian planeado y no tenian el romantisismo esperado por la sociedad para ello, pero después de aquel beso en medio de la nada, habia valido la pena.

* * *

 **El peor Drabble de SV que se ha escrito...sientanse libres de lanzarme un tomatazo en este capi :(**


	9. En una Cita

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: 70 dias de tu OTP : Porque los opuestos se atraen y del odio al amor hay un solo paso, Jonathan Harker y Alucard intentando estar juntos sin asesinarse a manos del otro.**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna, solo un ligero AU del manga en donde personajes de Bram Stoker tambien co- existen con los de Hellsing.**

* * *

 **Día 9: En una Cita**

* * *

— Estás Demente— Sir Integra Hellsing no puede con la sorpresa pero trata de disimularlo de la mejor forma posible.

— Nunca pense que lo lograrías—Pip casi se cae de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado de la incredulidad.

— ¡En hora buena maestro se merece ser feliz!— comenta su aprendiz con demasiada emoción en la voz.

Pero...¿Qué se supone que había hecho el nosferatu para conseguir las reacciones tan esperadas en su publico?

Fácil, obtener una cita con el engreído periodista "Voy-a -destapar-la-verdad" Jonathan Harker, un logro que tuvo las de perder en su momento dado y varios obstáculos en el camino. ¿Comó lo consiguió? Ni siquiera él tiene una respuesta segura para eso.

La rivalidad Hellsing-Harker había empezado meses después de la llegada del periodista a su natal Inglaterra, en donde su testarudez y curiosidad lo llevaron por accidente a encontrarse con que su línea sanguínea en algún punto fue colega de la gran y secreta organización Hellsing, a quien el aseguraba responsable de los ataques vampiro.

Por ello su terquedad en querer sacar a revelar secretos que podrían desencadenar el pánico masivo.

¡Oh Si! Este tipo solo quería ver el mundo arder.

Más temprano que tarde ambos frentes se encontraban aliados con la eliminación de estos seres de la noche y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que cierto nosferatu mostrara interés por el nuevo aliado, quién solo le daba calabazas...hasta que decidio darle una oportunidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Por la fuerza!— comento el treintañero/trikkie de closet/ conocido cercano Arthur Holwood.

— ¿Comó sucedio esto?— preguntó Jack Seward a su compañero de trabajo con deje de incredulidad.

— Me debes una apuesta— dice Mina con un deje de burla mientras vuelve a su celular para comentar el chisme a Lucy.

— ¡Su puta madre!— Exclama Quincey tras quedar en aparente shock antes de que sus tres amigos pasaran a regañarle.

El joven castaño suspiro al escuchar las exclamaciones y preguntas de sus entrometidos amigos, miro su reloj con algo de ansia...esperaba que por lo menos la cita fuera divertida.

.

.

.

.

.

De todas las ideas posibles para una cita Alucard jamás imaginó que mirar las estrellas junto a la persona que le _gust._.. ejem _atrae sexualmente_ , fuera divertido y relajante.

Llegaron a la hora acordada, en este punto ninguno sabía exactamente que hacer, por lo que el vampiro sugírio caminar por ahí y ver que pasaba, y su acompañante asintio más que nada por nerviosismo.

La experiencia resulto nueva para ambos, conversar en algún lugar alejado de su centro de actividades diarias sobre diversos temas...¡Quién diría que el estirado periodista estaba a favor de legalizar la marihuana!

El par acepto verse de nuevo...en un futuro lejano en donde sus obligaciones no se los impidieran y como punto extra; armandose de valor Jonathan fue capaz de tomar a Alucard con la guardia baja al darle un sorpresivo, pero corto beso en los labios.

¡Definitivamente la mejor cita de su No- vida!

* * *

 **Quien no quisiera una cita así ****


	10. Una Frase

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: 70 dias de tu OTP : Porque los opuestos se atraen y del odio al amor hay un solo paso, Jonathan Harker y Alucard intentando estar juntos sin asesinarse a manos del otro.**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Se ubica a finales del libro en la época victoriana, además hay cameo de Nona personaje de Death Parade**

* * *

 **Día 10: Frase**

* * *

El sonido de la puerta al azotarse es todo lo que se escucha en el despacho del famoso buffet de abogados Harker & Co. en donde cierto nosferatu ha estado y ha salido de un humor de perros.

Jonathan mira la puerta con furia, pero no por el arrebato improvisado de su "conocido" si no por algo que va más allá de eso.

Es cierto que no todas las veces (por no decir el noventa porciento de ellas) estaban de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas y acciones del otro pero no era para tanto.

Unos ligeros toques lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

— ¿Se puede pasar?— pregunto una aguda voz femenina

Una joven con la piel pálida y ojos color violeta abría la puerta con delicadeza, su cabello espuma de mar ondeaba lentamente saliendose de su trenza,sus pasos resonaban seguros y firmes aún ocultos por el vestido color vino que llevaba puesto.

— Buen día Nona— contesto el caballero sin animo alguno

— Me encontre con "ese sujeto" en la planta baja ¿Algo ha pasado?— pregunto la dama despectivamente.

Se habían conocido en la adolescencia; el con su pasiva forma de ser siguíendole en todos sus planes y ella protagonizando éscandalos y comportamientos reprochables.

— No esta bien, nada esta bien— comento en un susurro bajo.

—¿Habéis tenido una pelea?— pregunta la dama sin inmutarse sacando de su bolso un cigarrillo, quebrantando las normas sociales, otra vez.

Jonathan contesto afirmativamente, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo lo que había pasado de ser solo sexo ocasional se convertía en un vínculo afectivo con el paso del tiempo. No es que le diera miedo el compromiso, todo lo contrario si no que tenia miedo del futuro, de conocerle realmente y que este al final cansado de su persona le rompiera el corazón y le matara lentamente.

Fue eso lo que le dijo a su amiga.

—Tú..."Acuerdo" con este tipo te hace feliz?— pregunto Nona tentativamente; había sido ella quien le había advertido que no se casara con Mina, que después de un tiempo llegaría a abandonarle, asi paso y no queria ver a su mejor amigo sufrir por amor de nuevo.

Incluso en la tristeza e castaño se permitio una tímida sonrisa...podía decir que se estaba enamorando de ese vampiro.

.

.

.

.

Alucard entro al sótano cansado y deprimido, se sentía hecho polvo, literalmente debido a que hoy no era su día.

Primero peleaba con su amante por una situación nimia que ya no recordaba, segundo Van Hellsing había regresado de Holanda, con más casos y experimentos que comprobar siendo su conejillo de indias.

Recordar a su amado revivía sentimientos que no sabía que tenia.

Luego del fiasco con Mina y su emboscada, jamás penso en volver a querer a alguien de nuevo...y menos penso que seria su primer enemigo.

Deseaba desahogarse pero no tenia a quíen para hacerlo, no como Jonathan el era muy suertudo de tener amigos fieles, aunque no se llevase nada con estos.

¿Que diria Van Hellsing si supiera que tiene como amante a un colega de su banda? ¡Oh! vaya que conocia la respuesta, horas y horas extras de tortura y experimentos hasta la muerte de su amo.

¿John Seward? Ese tipo le seguría la corriente a su mentor (del que ha estado enamorado desde siglos, hasta el lo sabe) y lo peor, lo haría parte de sus psicoanalísis dignos de Freud.

¿Arthur Holwood? ¡Já! Ese megalómano solo lo usaría como chantaje para que le ayudase a apoderarse de Londres y subir al poder, No gracias.

No venía al caso preguntarse lo que dirían Quincey Morris, Willhelmina, o Lucy el primero solo se burlaría de el(en caso de que este todavía viviese) Mina vería todo rojo y la señorita Westenra...bueno al final del día todo Whitby estaría enterado.

El sonido de la puerta del sótano al abrirse lo saco fuera de sus indagaciones; al pie de la puerta se encontraba Jonathan Harker sosteniendo una rosa en sus manos.

—Lo siento fui un idiota— susurro su amado con la sensación del rechazo que ha de venir.

El vampiro se cerco a el lentamente, tomo la rosa entre sus manos, estaba fresca su color le recordaba a la sangre y el perfume era exquisito — **Si aceptas una rosa debes aprender a aceptar las espinas, si no conoces del dolor tampoco sabrás de la alegría. —** susurro una frase al azar que algún poeta ha dedicado acariciando la flor como si se tratase del castaño.

—Para poder llegar a cualquier relación se debe pasar por ciertas pruebas difíciles, muchos p no estan dispuestos a sobrellevarlas porque les gustan las cosas faciles.— hablo el abogaado después de un corto silencio, no más juegos, no más engaños quería una relación seria con aquel que le traía vuelto loco

* * *

 **¿Qué les parecio el cameo? Les gusto**

 **Y ustedes ¿Cómo piensan que reaccionarian John,Mina, Abraham y Arthur ante tal relación?**


	11. Playa

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: 70 dias de tu OTP : Porque los opuestos se atraen y del odio al amor hay un solo paso, Jonathan Harker y Alucard intentando estar juntos sin asesinarse a manos del otro.**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU de Hellsing, mundo moderno**

* * *

 **Día 11: Playa**

* * *

Alucard odiaba, aborrecia y despreciaba con todo su ser a la Playa: Contaminación, ruido, sobrepoblación, vendedores ambulantes y no nos olvidemos del sol; el estúpido y mil veces maldito astro rey que le debilitaba (en menor medida pero lo hace)

Pero ¿Qué hacía entre ese terreno lleno de arena y mar abierto?

Simple: A su querido "Novio" se le ocurrio la idea de salir a vacacionar unos días mientras la pandilla (jamás entendería porque "sus amigos" y "los amigos de su amo" se llamaban a si mismos asi aunque no tuviesen nada en común)

— ¿Seguro que no quieres meterte? ¡El agua esta fresca!— comento su pareja antes de volver a enfrascarse haciendo de referi en una pelea de agua, era divertido ver a Sir Integra Hellsing reir y ser tirada al agua por el estirado de su primo Abraham.

Mientras el observaba el paisaje desde un rincón entre las sombras con una sombrilla que no encontro mejor manera de fastidiarle que inclinandose de lado.

De improviso una hermosa pelota paso por su lado, a velocidad baja pero nimia y brillante, sus colores le cautivaron y le siguió con la mirada hasta que esta se perdió en el horizonte.

.

.

.

.

Era ya de noche la mayoria de sus acompañantes se habían marchado a sus habitaciones después de la puesta del sol, la playa ahora se encontraba semi vacía, con la excepción de unos cuantos jóvenes jugando futbol o charlando por ahí.

Caminaba sobre la orilla dejando que la espuma tocase parte de su ropa, con su enamorado tomandole de la mano en un cómodo silencio.

— _**"El mar nunca devuelve lo que se lleva"**_ — reflexiono Jonathan con aire reflexivo podía llegar a ser un poeta con estilo hippie si se lo proponia.

Continuando la conversación se encontro preguntándole sobre el color del mar, su salinidad e incluso la inmensidad de este, hayando interesante al sabio interior de su pareja, ¡Quien diría que el mar fuese el gran espejo del cielo,o que la vida en la tierra comenzó en el mar hace mil quinientos millones de años, y que el primer oceano se llamaba Pantalesia!

— ** _¡Mar dicho por bufonada, Pacífico y llevadero,que alza cinco marejadas donde le dan regodeo, greña suelta, grana suelta, Mar de Chile sempiterno!_** — recito el vampiro aquel poema de Gabriela Mistral que tanto le encantaba.

A lo lejos miro la pelota de aquella mañana, que volvia para despedirse y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, a su manera Jonathan era como el mar " Misterioso y atrayente"

— _**"Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo, voy a capturar nuestra historia en un solo segundo"**_ — tarareo el castaño distráidamente con las olas de fondo como ecos de su música.

Si...quizás la playa no era tan mala después de todo

* * *

 **El poema es de Gabriela Mistral y la canción (o parte de esta) pertenece al grupo la Oreja de Van Gogh.**

 **A mi me encanta salir a la playa de noche ;)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi**


	12. Insomnio

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: Yep, he cambiado el summary, en este capitulo tendremos algunas persepectivas de nuestro castaño favorito con eso no digo más ;).**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU de Hellsing, mundo moderno, en cursiva estan los flashbacks**

* * *

 **Día 12: Insomnio**

* * *

Se levanto de la cama con pesadez y desesperación, miro el reloj en su cómoda que indicaba la una menos cuarenta y cinco minutos de la mañana, se quejo sonoramente. Era la ventaja de vivir solo. Ya que sería un arduo día de trabajo, pero era tan solo un paso para el deseado fin de semana.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, para llegar pronto a la cocina, tenía sed y no podía dormir, habia que sacarle provecho al insomnio, mientras acortaba la distancia a su mente llegaban poco a poco los recuerdos de su extraña aunque agradable relación.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba claro:

 _La reencarnación era una perra con él_

 _No contento con darle la más humillante de las muertes ( Ser asesinado por una prostituta vampiresa no es lo mejor) tiene que reencarnarse en un mundo moderno quecada día lo va dejando atrás._

 _Por lo menos el no estaba solo en el sufrimiento; al parecer quien fuese el poderoso Conde Drácula ahora estaba reducido a ser un esclavo y perro guardían de los descendientes de su peor enemigo._

 _Solo sus miradas de odio podian rebasar a cualquiera, no porque los tiempos habían cambiado dejarían de ser rivales; ni la aparición de Mina en este tiempo los haría dejar de pelear._

 _Lástimosamente para ellos, tenian de incordios a Milenium y la Sección Iscariote, asi que fueron obligados a dejar a un lado su odio y llegar a una tensa pero indefinida tregua._

 _Por el bien de la organización Hellsing claro esta._

.

.

.

.

.

Suspira pesadamente recordando aquellos tiempos en donde parecian molestarse a proposíto solo para llamar la atención de quien les atraía.

Afortunadamente sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero tuvieron que pasr largos meses y mucha valentía para que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso en su relación.

Jonathan regreso a dormir con una sonrisa y mucho menos preocupado por el mañana, sin notar a la sombra que poco a poco se introducia en el departamento.

Aquel Ave de Hermes que vigilaba sus sueños.


	13. Fotografías

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: Otro cambio de Summary, Alucard jugando con la tecnología, y un muy tímido Jonathan de modelo de Vouge ;)**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU de Hellsing, mundo moderno,**

* * *

 **Día 13: Fotografías**

 **— _¡_** _No! ¡Basta_! — Un joven castaño tapa su rostro de aquel que sostiene una camára con sus manos.

— _Mírame_ — pide aquel misterioso hombre de cabello negro y guantes blancos

Y él lo hace, cambia de emoción con cada toma, con un clic parece sorprendido, con otro parece feliz y por último una sonrisa traviesa enmarca su juvenil rostro.

Con el cabello enmarañado y la ropa desordenada Jonathan se deja caer en la cama justo al lado de su amante.

Mientras tanto Alucard sigue jugueteando con la camára pasando de una en una las fotos que acaba de tomarle a su pareja, desde algunas en donde suele estar dístraido hasta aquellas que son más provocativas.

Al lado de la cómoda se encuentra un pequeño albúm de fotos, la portada esta gastada y el cuero color marrón le da un aire mucho más antiguo.

El joven de cabellos castaños ha caido dormido, es en ese momento en donde Alucard decide curiosear en aquello que contiene tan preciados recuerdos, mientras acaricia suavemente aquel nido de pajáros.

En la primera hoja un joven oficinista va caminado por el parque, su mirada seria transmite determinación y una sonrisa nostálgica aparece en el rostro del vampiro al recordar como tomo esa foto; Su amo le había regalado un teléfono celular sencillo le había ordenado adaptarse a los tiempos, así que lo primero que hizo fue ponerse a jugar con la camára del móvil tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra en una de ellas estaba quíen se convertíria en el amor de su vida.

Unas cuantas páginas más adelante encuentra un par de fotos de año nuevo; nada es más comico que ver a una Sir Borracha, Un italiano resignado y a un francés extremadamente feliz tomarse una selfie con el más espantado periodista del momento.

Da la vuelta para encontrarse con una foto un poco provocativa, el con una sonrisa lasciva haciendo la señal de la victoria mientras un sonrojado y semi desnudo Jonathan trata de mirar para el otro lado.

Las siguientes son de ellos dos juntos, dístraidos, haciendo bromas, festejando el día de San Patricio y la Independencia de...¿México? No importa lo ínverosimil de la situación pero es que ambos vestidos de Mariachis y con bigotes falsos más un cartel de "Viva México Cabrones" dan para echarse a reir.

—Es el arte de la observación, encontrar algo interesante...en una persona común—susurra el vampiro retomando la suave caricia hacia su pareja.


	14. Besándose

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: En este capítulo un vampiro se pasa de Troll y cierto abogado pierde el control y las consecuencias terminan siendo bastante...Buenas**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU finales del libro y flashbacks del manga (Es decir los inicios de Alucard)**

* * *

 **Día 14: Besándose**

Odio, Desesperación, Angustia, Soledad, Fastidio.

Alucard no puede dejar de pensar que las emociones de aquel humano son divertidas en cierta manera, pero al poco tiempo empieza a encontrarlas fastidiosas.

Su maestro le pidio de favor a aquel abogado acabar con una molestia con colmillos. Debido a que tenia asuntos que atender, Harker es demasiado blando para decir que "No" a sus antiguos colegas.

Después de todo ambos llevan una doble excistencia como caza vampiros y perro guardían respectivamente.

El duó va más serio que de costumbre, Jonathan es más frío que otras veces e ignora las burlas y ofensas del nosferatu con indiferencia.

.

.

.

La misión fue más sencilla de lo que esperaban, tanto que aquel humano no pudo liberar su frustración por completo y aquella criatura de gabardina roja solo quería verlo explotar.

— _Mina no tiene la culpa, eres tan aburrido que duermes hasta a los muertos_ — Un comentario, solo basto aquella sencilla frase para que el abogado viera todo rojo.

La situación con su esposa estaba casi insostenible, si no era el trabajo eran sus misiones secretas, Que se aburría en demasia y no había pasión en su matrimonio, y por ello termino abandonandólo con una simple nota en donde ponia sus excusas y los papeles de divorcio ya firmados.

De pronto se vio a si mismo agarrando al vampiro por las solapas y estampando sus labios en un pasional y furioso beso.

Esa no era la reacción que Alucard esperaba, podía ser frío y aburrido ¡Pero es que aquel abogaducho besaba bastante bien!

Se dejo llevar por el momento metiendo pasión al beso y colando su lengua en la boca del contrario, haciendo que este gimiera en sordida protesta.

Al separarse Jonathan estaba más nervioso que nunca. No solo había perdido el control de sus emociones si no que en un arrebato de ira termino besando a su peor enemigo.

Antes de que pudiese replicar algo más, el vampiro volvio a tomar las riendas del beso, estaban solos en medio de la noche, nadie los molestaría.

Era perfecto para empezar algo más que una doble vida.


	15. Fiesta Indeseada

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: Veamos...creo que el título te lo indica todo; una party hardcore que se salio de control, Amigos borrachos, besos inesperados, y demás pend********

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU finales del libro y flashbacks del manga (Es decir los inicios de Alucard)**

* * *

 **Día 15: Fiesta Indeseada**

 _Viernes 10 de Septiembre (Hora zulú*)_

¿Qué podía ser mejor que un viernes por la noche?

Maratón de tu serie favorita, playlist de canciones relajantes, helado de chocolate amanecer vainilla fresa triple y como toque final...una limonada y un buen libro para leer.

 _Ahhhh_...eso era la vida

 **¡Un momento!**

 _¿Porque?..._

¿Hay sonido de desmadre? ¿En la planta baja? ¿De _SU_ apartamento?

Bueno...el piso no era cien por ciento suyo, lo compartía con su colega de la universidad Quincey Morris; quien se la pasaba más viviendo en la casa de su novia que allí, pero ese no era el caso.

De dos en dos fue bajando las escaleras hasta encontrar un panorama mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

Confetti por todos lados, botellas con diferentes bebidas alcoholicas ya vacías formaban figurillas entre los cuerpos de varios asistentes.

Gente que en su vida había visto felícitandole por tan buena noche y el ni enterado estaba.

¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien que tenia pegados los audífonos cuando intentaba leer?

 _"Mira el jaleo que se armo y ni tu mismo te diste cuenta"_ le reprocho su cerebro con molestia.

.

.

.

.

Jonathan se miro asi mismo satisfecho al acabar echando al último borracho de la casa, sin mayores consecuencias que "Amargado" e "hijo de su p***"

Habiendo tirado a la calle y sin ningún remordimiento a todo inconsciente que se le atravesara en el camino.

Contento con su hazaña recorrio el perimetro del apartamento para volver a relajarse o dormir...lo que su cuerpo decidiera hacer primero.

Pero sin embargo frente a el encontro al último grupo que le faltaba y que seguramente tardaría en ser hechado: Quincey & Cía o mejor conocido como...amigos de la universidad, ahí en su sala, tomando dívirtiendose bailando un remix al mejor estilo de "Last Friday Night" y "Avicci vs Nicky Romero"

.

.

.

La música estaba a todo volumen...literalmente nadie le escucharía aún si gritara.

Se resigno a esperar a que todo terminara, luego les diría que apagaran las luces al salir estaba un poco agotado y malhumorado...le habían arruinado la noche.

Y como por arte de magia...o el cliche de un fanfiction escrito por un estudiante pre universitario con mucha cafeína en la sangre paso lo peor.

Tropezarse con su peor enemigo.

— Te diria que te quitaras de encima, pero me gusta la vísta que tengo arriba— declaro socarronamente un hombre de cabello negro y gabardina roja...¡En serio que ni para ir de fiesta cambiaba de look! Jonathan se sonrojo al instante, no sabia si por el piropo o la molestia.

Habiendo quedado los dos frente a frente haciendo caso omiso al objeto del caos que los hizo chocar empezaron a conversar...más forzados por el ambiente que otra cosa.

— No pense que fueras del tipo al que le gustaran las fiestas— comento el castaño luego de mucho rato de silencio.

— El clásico "El primo de un amigo" me trajo hasta aquí— respondio el vampiro con indiferencia. Jamás le diria que consiguio colarse para poder verlo a el aunque no le haya visto ni la cara...al menos hasta ahora.

— Si supieras; yo nunca me entero de estás cosas— en parte había razón en el comentario de Jonathan su forma anti social de ser le impedia darse cuenta de muchas cosas, como la **fiesta indeseada** que acababa de tener.

I need to know now, know now Can you love me again?

Sin darse cuenta, la canción había cambiado, al parecer su compañero de piso y sus colegas ya se habían marchado (esperaba que la fiesta continuara en otro lado) dejando la pista libre para ellos dos al ritmo de una canción rómantica pegajosa y bailable.

En la última vuelta la duda paso por su cabeza ¿Ahora o nunca? simplemente dejo de pensar y se dejo llevar cuando en un sorprendente movimiento atrajo al de gabardina roja en un sorpresivo beso.

Se podría decir que fue la fiesta más hardcore y que todo el mundo hablara de ello mañana, pero para ambos la noche había sido más que fantástica.


	16. Te Debo un Favor

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: En el capítulo de Hoy: Una acosadora y una jefa exigente paralelamente planean hacerle pasar un mal rato al vampiro y al abogado ¿Como lograran salir de aquello estos dos?**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU mundo moderno**

* * *

 **Día 16: Te Debo Un favor**

 _Lo Hago o No lo hago_

Esto no es la típica pregunta del "Me quiere No me quiere" para Jonathan es algo que podría salvarle la vida, o jodersela en todo caso, pero se encontraba allí solo su escritorio como barrera entre el teléfono y él. No quería llegar a medidas tan extremas pero la situación era tan desesperada que haría lo que fuera con tal de que acabara. "Incluso cobrarle aquello como deuda a su peor enemigo"

 ** _Recuerdas "eso" que me debes? Es momento de que lo cumplas. — JH_**

Citaba el mensaje, apreto el botón enviar en la pantalla de su móvil esperando no arrepentirse de ello en el útlimo momento

.

.

.

El sutil tono de su móvil lo distrajo de la insatisfacción de la misión de esa noche, había eliminado al enemigo pero no pudo ser tan violento como acostumbraba el responsable de bastantes muertes había sido aniquilado al instante.

Sonrio con suficiencia ante las palabras escritas en el mensaje, ya sabía el que algún día ese periodista rogaria por el aunque no de la forma que esperaba pero debía sacar provecho.

Hacía meses que el joven periodista le había cubierto la espalda a la organización al publicar una nota amarillista para encubrir los asesinatos de un pequeño grupo de caminantes de la noche. desde entonces Alucard le "Debia un favor" al reportero sensacionalista

.

.

.

— No entiendo por que no quieres salir conmigo— la suave pero insistente voz de Wilhemina Murray se colaba en sus oídos después de haber sido asaltado por esta en uno de los pasillos de la oficina, ese que conectaba casi todas las oficinas en donde podrían oirlo y verlo todo en caso de que el la rechase de nuevo quedaría como el malo de la historia.

— Entiendelo Mina no me gustas ya tengo a alguien más— dijo firmemente el castaño, empezando a intuir que seria el brujo del cuento aquel que dejo a la brillante columnista del períodico con el corazón hecho pedazos.

— ¿A si? Pues donde esta que yo no le veo — pregunto discordiosa pensando que tenia la batalla ya ganada, ese chico le gustaba y mucho, pero er el único que e atrevia a rechazarla así que decidio ser un poco más insistente hasta que cayera a sus pies , Jonathan bajo la mirada y se resigno para lo peor. Pero los pasos que se dirigian hacia ellos le hizo volver a tierra.

Frente a el estaba el mísmisimo Alucard aquel vampiro al que había ayudado "En nombre de la Organización Hellsing" a salvarle el pellejo aún sin saber la manera directa de ello.

¡Y que manera tan directa!

Una mano enguantada lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para robarle un pasional beso dejando a más de uno boquiabierto (Mina incluida en ese grupo) ¿Comó es que el discordioso y odiado periodista pudo ligarse a tan atractivo hombre? De saber que tenía esos gustos ya más de uno lo hubiera cortajado.

—¿Nos vamos?— pregunto en voz baja y seductora que hizo a más de uno estremecer...de miedo y otras cosas.

Desde ese dia Mina Murray jamás volvio a molestarle.


	17. ¡Vamos Al Cine!

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: Salida al cine; Emoción para algunos torura para otros, veamos como se arregla nuestra pareja favorita en ello**

 **" _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU mundo moderno (en este Universo Jonathan desconoce que Alucard es un vampiro)**

* * *

 **Día 17: "Vamos al cine"**

— _Anda di que si Por Favor ¡Vamos!_ — El castaño no era un tipo de suplicas, pero es que de verdad era su día de suerte, se había ganado dos entradas para el cine en un concurso en la radio para el estreno de la cinta que había querido ver desde que slio el tráiler y era más que obvio que queria invitar a esa persona que le volvia loco, pero había un pequeño e inexistente problema.

Su novio era un total y cínico amargado.

Al menos así era en la perspectiva de Jonathan, quien todavía no comprendía muy bien que le había visto a aquel enígmatico hombre que le guardaba secretos y siempre tenía comentarios sárcasticos; es más hasta ahora seguía dudando ¿Porque seguía con el?

— _Porque te gusta que te haga gritar en la cama_ — le respondio Alucard con una ceja alzada, Demonios hasta podía jurar que a veces le leía los pensamientos.

— _Entonces..._ — dejo en suspenso la frase como quién no quiere la cosa.

— _Mi respuesta es No_ — la desilución hizo acto de prescencia en el rostro del castaño, pero eso no dejo que doblegara sus planes, tendría que hacer uso de cualquier clase de artimaña para lograr su objetivo.

Hasta que sintio unos labios sobre su cuello que le besaban lenta y sensualmente, estuvo a punto de perder la razón y caer en la tentación...hasta que sintio una pequeña pero dolorosa mordida.

— _No te burles que duele_ — se quejo Jonathan ante la mirada de su amante, siempre tenian pequeñas rencillas en "aquellas situaciones". Volvieron lo besos, más largos y apsionados la lujuria se apoderaba de ambos al parecer dos podían jugar este juego.

.

.

.

Al final la ida al cine no fue tan mala.

— _Fue Genial, ¿Quien diria que Kylo Ren...?_ —comentaba Jonathan emocionado a lo lejos un pequeño grupo "de fans" los miraba de mala manera por soltar la parte más importante de la película.

— _Creo que fue totalmente innecesario sacar una séptima parte de una saga semi olvidada, solo para realizar un revival y ganar millones_ — concluyo el de gabardina roja, luego de esperar demasiado tiempo con anuncios de otras cintas y verse rodeado de gente con muuuy píntorescos disfraces podía decir que había válido la pena, y eso que no se consideraba fan de la _**"Guerra de Las Galaxias"**_

Incluso se encontraron con varios conocidos: Mina, Quincey, Integra y Pip...Hasta Enrico Maxwell estaba allí.

— _¿Quién va al cine solo?_ — la duda existencial de su compañero era lo de menos, ver al líder de Iscariote sin compañia alguna fue bastante raro, aparte de las miradas extrañas que les dirigio a ambos al verlos tomados de la mano en un implícito _" **Aquí no paso nada"**_

— _Tan impertinente como Anakin, pero tan hermoso como Padme_ — fue el susurro del vampiro, quien con sus palabras provoco un sonrojo en su acompañante.

Definitivamente esa salida al cine había valido la pena.

* * *

 **ODIO LA ESCUELA! alguien me sigue**

 **Dance Battle: Star Wars vs Star Trek ¿Que opinan?**

 **La Trekkie de closset fuera, digo Chiara**

 **Amor y guerra...quiero decir paz ;)**


	18. Borrachera

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad ¿Que tan cierto es este dicho si la situación es entre un moderno abogado y un vampiro de la organización Hellsing?**

 **"** ** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU mundo moderno ( Aquí nuestro querido abogaducho no sabe que Alucard es vampiro, se podría decir que también es un Reincarnated AU!)**

* * *

 **Día 18: "Borrachera"**

 _—El amor es una...hip...mierda_ _—_ un joven castaño lloraba e hipaba en el hombro de su irritado nuevo compañero.

Por milésima vez Alucard se preguntaba...¿Por que rayos hacia esto? más bien seria ¿Porque rayos lo soportaba?

El joven abogado llego al departamento que ambos compartían...bebido hasta las chanclas, el nosferatu claramente estaba desconcertado por ese comportamiento no era normal en su correcto y estirado amante irse de farra hasta el día siguiente, sencillamente no era parte de su personalidad.

Pero habían ascendido a un colega en el trabajo, lo que comenzó con una pequeña reunión pronto se convirtió en algo no mejor a una cantina del tres al cuatro, aún no se explicaba como fue capaz de encontrar el camino a casa en tal estado de coma etílico, ni mucho menos que fuera un gran bebedor.

Un ligero Deja Vu invadió la mente del vampiro:

 _Hacia unas cuantas vidas atrás el joven que lloraba entre sus brazos solía irse a alguna cantina luego de un pesado día de trabajo, eran tiempos distintos, pero a mister Harker se le daba bien dejar a un lado el puritanismo de lado y seducirlo hasta llevarlo a la cama, lo que le daba una muy buena noche de pasión...que terminaba reclamándole a la mañana siguiente._

 _ **—** Por esas fechas, conocí a mi actual pareja: Es un hombre cínico y sarcástico...pero también muy apasionado, le conocí en una discoteca sabes, se sintió horrible serle infiel a Mina esa noche, pero al final valió la pena_ _ **—**_ Es en este momento donde se encontraba en el modo en donde cualquier borracho empieza a contarte su vida, sus deseos y por que no, también sus amores, y era ahí cuando se volvían muy insoportables.

 _— Te amo Alucard_ _—_ solto de improviso el joven castaño _— Se que solo llevamos dos meses, pero siento...que me conoces de toda la vida, El destino da muchas vueltas y despúes de varios siglos volvimos a reunirnos maldito vamp...hip...vampiro_ _—_

El ser de la noche se sorprendió por aquella declaración; se supone que Jonathan no sabe nada acerca de la organización para la cual trabaja y resultaba casi imposible que hubiese recordado algo de su anterior existencia, en donde eran enemigos por naturaleza forzada.

Una sonrisa entre feliz e irónica se apoderaba de el, dejo descansar a su pareja, mañana tendría una terrible resaca y con ello se juraría nunca más volver a beber, pero aún así lo haría.

Las ironías del destino

¿Será que los borrachos nunca mienten?

* * *

 **La vida es una perra conmigo; y todavía me falta mucho...¡Vacaciones lleguen ya!**


	19. Usando La Ropa Del Otro

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: Intercambiando ropa, Todo puede salir bien, mal o terminar de una mejor manera**

 **"** ** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU mundo moderno ( Aquí nuestro querido abogaducho (que ahora es periodista en este verse porque... Yolo XD) no sabe que Alucard es vampiro!)**

* * *

 **Día 19: "** _ **Usando la Ropa del Otro"**_

 _"Esto no es Divertido"_

Pensaba cierto nosferatu mirándose al espejo...preguntándose la razón de porque había aceptado esto: Era una actividad sumamente ridícula.

Nuevamente se encontraba en el apartamento secreto de ambos, no había misiones ni titulares de última hora que necesitasen ser agregados para terminar de tachar al periodista de "Amarillista" sencillamente estaban aburridos y no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

La duda les envolvio a ambos, no eran nada tan importante como un secreto que se quiere esconder, pero tan simple como responder ¿Porque el cielo es azul? ni nada por el estilo, tan solo era simple curiosidad, una idea nimia, nada más que eso.

Jonathan fue el primero en salir: El abrigo rojo le quedaba sumamente grande, el sombrero se le iba de lado y los lentes de sol iban en esa misma dirección, no paraba de reír a carcajada limpia de su reflejo.

Alucard dudo por un momento...¡Se veía mal con eso puesto! Aunque fuera muy normal...la ropa formal para el periodismo, esos lentes no cuadraban con su estilo.

Se decidió a salir y preguntar el dichoso ¿Que tal? De todos modos la humillación solo seria por algunos minutos.

 _ **—**_ _¡Te ves ridículo!_ _ **—**_ soltaron ambos a la vez antes de estallar en carcajada limpia.


	20. Lavandería

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: Un encuentro en el lugar menos esperado, ¿Un vampiro y un periodista juntos...en una lavandería**

 **"** ** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU mundo moderno en este momento nuestra OTP no se traga pero se mantiene cordial y empieza a sentir un ligero cosquilleo que no significa nada (Si, claro)**

* * *

 **Día 20: "Lavanderia** _ **"**_

Día de lavar ropa: el favorito de muchos, odiado por otros.

Alucard entraba en la segunda categoría.

Jonathan en la primera.

Su lavadora se había descompuesto ese día, su compañero de habitación había refunfuñado y entre los dos habían decidido cooperar para otra nueva...mientras tanto había que llevar la ropa antes de que se juntara.

El sonido de aquellas maquinas lo tranquilizaba un poco de su vida ajetreada, entre el periodismo, la doble actividad como rastreador (más bien encubridor) y cierto cosquilleo cada vez que veía a alguien, que aparentemente no soportaba.

Alucard detestaba las apuestas...siempre que le tocaba el lado malo cabe destacar, aún refunfuñaba por el hecho de recoger el paquete que llevaba la ropa de su aprendiz y su amo, ambas habían encontrado el gusto en común de los suavizantes de aquel establecimiento y el como el perdedor debía de por aquellas prendas

Uno entraba y otro salia pero las miradas se cruzaron por un momento, el joven periodista consiguió mandarle una mirada socarrona aunque internamente se estuviera estremeciendo y salio sin más antes de decir algo que pudiera malinterpretarse.

El nosferatu dio muestra de una leve sonrisa, un segundo compartido un entendimiento a la perfección que no tenían desde hace siglos.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar.

No tenia prisa, podía llevar las cosas con calma y tenerle nuevamente entre sus garras...esta vez para siempre.


	21. Cosplay

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary: ¿ComiCon, Karaoke y mucho más...que esperar de todo eso: los cosplays señoras y señores los cosplays.**

 **"** ** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU mundo moderno en este momento nuestra OTP no se traga pero se mantiene cordial y empieza a sentir un ligero cosquilleo que no significa nada (Si, claro)**

* * *

 **Día 21: Usando Cosplay**

Jonathan no podía creerlo.

Estaba aquí y ahora en la convención de Anime del año: Invitados especiales, concurso de Karaoke y más, ¡Y pasarlo con la persona que te gust...ejem atrae solo un poco!

Nada podría ser más genial.

El cosplay del villano de Harry Potter en su versión juvenil antes de volverse loco, le quedaba demasiado bien a Alucard, a juzgar por las miradas suculentas de que daban los pajer... quiere decir extraños, si eso.

Una fría mano tomaba la suya para recorrer juntos lo que seria el mejor día de su vida y una de sus tantas citas "No románticas"}

Por ello y solamente por ello valía la pena traer un cosplay de la reina Elsa de Frozen.


	22. Ir de Compras

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary:** Alucard solo tenia curiosidad como era la vida humana y a pesar de lo inverosímil de la situación solo podía reír y esperar que este nuevo tipo de tortura terminara más pronto que antes.

 **"** ** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU mundo moderno en este momento nuestra OTP no se traga pero se mantiene cordial y empieza a sentir un ligero cosquilleo que no significa nada (Si, claro)**

* * *

 **Día 22: Ir de Compras**

Si había algo que le encantara al afamado periodista eran las compras: Mina solía criticarlo por eso, Lucy rogaba por que le acompañara y sus otros amigos...bueno de puertas para dentro pensaban que eso era algo muy poco masculino.

Sin embargo no estaba pensando debidamente bien cuando decidió "invitar" al esclavo de la organización Hellsing.

Alucard solo tenia curiosidad como era la vida humana y a pesar de lo inverosímil de la situación solo podía reír y esperar que este nuevo tipo de tortura terminara más pronto que antes.

 _ **—** Mira...¡Ofertas!_ _ **—**_ exclamo el joven castaño con alegría y a pesar de llevar muchas bolsas y paquetes encima...lo arrastro hasta aquella tienda. Esperando que las horas de tortura por fin acabaran.


	23. Con un Estilo Diferente de ropa

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Koutha Hirano y Drácula a Bram Stoker**

 **Summary:** Alucard solo tenia curiosidad como era la vida humana y a pesar de lo inverosímil de la situación solo podía reír y esperar que este nuevo tipo de tortura terminara más pronto que antes.

 **"** ** _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku. "_**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU mundo moderno**

* * *

 **Día 23: Con un Estilo Diferente de ropa**

Y nuevamente el periodista se encontraba en la difícil situación de... ¿Como llegamos a esto?

Suspiro nuevamente observando su figura en el espejo, su apariencia semi andrógina le permitía jugar un poco con su aspecto consiguiendo verse original en algunos casos.

Al menos así lo parecía con ese ajustado vestido negro, zapatillas de tacón, bandana y diversos collares y accesorios con distintivos de perlas; toda una flapper en su esplendor de los años veinte.

Alucard por otro lado sonrió ladinamente; la camiseta con colores psicodelicos, zapatillas deportivas y jeans rasgados, más el plus de su cabello largo suelto y sus caracteristicos lentes oscuros le hacían lucir como un verdadero hippie del tres al cuatro.

— _Recuerdame ¿Por que hacemos esto?_ — resoplo el periodista un poco incomodo con su aspecto actual.

— _Te ves muy bien en ese estilo... Hagamos el amor no la guerra_ — susurro el vampiro con sensualidad mientras lo tomaba de la cintura.

— _Al menos podre bailar Jazz librement_ e — suspiro Jonathan mientras el otro mordisqueaba su cuello.

Definitivamente la fiesta con motivo de disfraces de Sir Hellsing seria un acontecimiento que nadie olvidaría.

* * *

 _Chica flapper_ : **El diccionario en inglés define flapper como "Una mujer joven, especialmente durante la década de 1920, que mostraba desdén hacia las normas convencionales de etiqueta y comportamiento."**

 _Hippie:_ **Movimiento contracultural, libertario y pacifista, nacido en los años 1960 en Estados Unidos, así como también a los seguidores de dicho movimiento.**


End file.
